Archive:Rt/any High Energy Rit Lord
Through spamming protective spirits, the High Energy Ritual Lord is designed to greatly reduce damage dealt to the team. This variant of Build:Rt/any Ritual Lord uses Empowerment and Mighty Was Vorizun to greatly increase the caster's energy pool, which allows for much better spamming of Shelter. Overall, this greatly increases the team's defenses. This build is highly useful in general PvE play as well as areas that demand strong Rit Lording like Urgoz's Warren and The Deep. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/any spawni=12+1+3 commun=12+1 restor=3+1lordof creationshelteruniondisplacementempowermentwas vorizunof my flesh/build Usage * Stand about a half-aggro bubble behind your teammates. It is useful to go to the Isle of the Nameless to test spirit range yourself and familiarize yourself with how much coverage you have. * Use Boon of Creation for Energy management. Cast it first, then place a spirit of Empowerment followed by Mighty Was Vorizun. This will give you roughly +30 energy for a total of close to 80 energy (depends on the armor your character is wearing). * Do not wait till Mighty Was Vorizun wears off before renewing it. Always renew it before it wears off, otherwise you might end up in a huge energy hole. * Start laying down your spirits at the desired location, it is usually best to start with Shelter because it has the longest cast time. * Activate Ritual Lord during shelter. Like a stance, it has zero casting time so it can be cast during other skills. * Invoke Displacement then Union. * Be sure to constantly refresh Boon of Creation, Mighty Was Vorizun and Empowerment. Renew Ritual Lord only during the casting of a new spirit. Do not put it up if you're not laying down a spirit. * Typically, Displacement will run out fairly quickly, at which time Union will start eroding. Before Union runs out, your Displacement should be recharged and ready. Invoke it as soon as it becomes ready again. * For the duration of the battle, try to balance Union and Displacement so that at least one of them is in effect, while always maintaining Shelter. This will make healing extremely easy. The end result of this build is that the party will almost always take no more than 30-38 Damage Per Hit and will avoid most attacks. * In Alliance Battles and certain missions (Amatz Basin, etc.), the effects are even better. All 3 spirits affect allies, as opposed to only party members. Thus, even 1 Ritual Lord can turn the tide of battle. Counters * Removing Boon of Creation will greatly reduce the energy management within this build. * Likewise, any energy denial skills can greatly impact the build's effectiveness. * If targeted, the build will usually die quickly as it does not have attack or healing skills. * Interrupts while creating the spirits will force the player to wait the full length of recharge time. * Minion Masters make bad allies, as the spirits effect minions and will die faster than they can be recast. Variants * Death Pact Signet if you are concerned about health loss (due to the Superior rune and FoMF). * Energetic Was Lee Sa can replace Mighty Was Vorizun. * Summon Spirits can replace Union. Rt/any High Energy Rit Lord